A Hero
by LightFromTheStars
Summary: Fear paralyzes you, you just push forward, not knowing where it'll end if it ever will. And I was just waiting for a hero to help me up. Sequel to "A Walk on the Wild Side".
1. Fate

I don't own the Shepards or anything else you recognize from the Outsiders, damn shame, but everything else is mine.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning, I could feel the cool breeze through the open window. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was pulled back from my thoughts by Susan's voice from downstairs, "Cassie, there's someone calling you" I lazily put on clothes and strolled downstairs.<p>

"Morning" I mumbled as I walked over to the reciever on the counter.

"Hello?"

I could hear a man clearing his throat at the other end. "I need you to take your car to Max's autoshop today."

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, "Alright, what time?"

"At two, and don't be late. You still have to drive it to Tulsa tonight, I don't have anyone available for tradeoff today. The package will be under the backseats" I scribbled down the address and time.

"Yeah, alright." I shook my head as I put down the reciever.

"What's up?" Susan asked me while pouring coffee for into two cups. She added milk in mine and offered it.

I sat down across the table, "I have to get the car fixed and drive to Tulsa, as if I didn't have anything better to do".

Susan shook her head as she put the milk carton away, "Are you gonna see your dad while you're there?"

I nodded, "I might". I was glad she didn't ask anymore questions, so I wouldn't have to explain it to her.

I grabbed my bag and school books and went out the door. It was a hot day and Susan was outside watering her flowers. I waved at her, "I'll see you in a few days"

"Be careful"

"Always" I answered as I started car and drove towards town. We lived in the outskirts of the town, so it'd take me 15 minutes to get to Max's. I rolled down the window and pushed in the lighter. I took a pack of cigarettes from my shirt pocket and grabbed one with my teeth. When the lighter popped out, I lit up and took a deep breath.

When I pulled up at Max's, I threw the cigarette butt out and drove straight into the garage. I left the keys in the ignition and grabbed my books, making my way inside the diner next to Max's. Max was drinking coffee in the diner as I stepped in, so I decided to go and sit next to him.

"Hey Max"

"You're late"

I lifted my brows, "You're drinking coffee" I stated the obvious.

He half-smiled and got up, "Gimme about an hour and I'll be ready"

I smiled, "Take all the time you need". He put his hat back on and left to get the car ready. I opened my books and started studying, trying to concentrate while the regulars were discussing about an accident down the road.

"'s your car at Max's again? What is it, fourth time in two weeks?"

I was startled and looked up from the book. "Uh yeah, damn brakes are still dragging"

She winked at me, "Yeah, brakes. Darlin' I know my husband well enough"

I let out a laugh and looked at her, she couldn't be a day over thirty. "How long have you been with Max?"

She turned around and smiled, "We've been together for 6 years, married two of 'em"

"That's amazing, how do you make it work?"

She came around and sat next to me, "Knowing Max's line of work, it hasn't been easy. At first I thought I'd never be able to accept it." She took off her necklace and opened the locket. "This is a picture of us, when we had just started dating. And now, I couldn't imagine bein' with anyone else."

I closed the book and pushed it a little further away on the counter. She tilted her head,"Why are you askin'?"

I shook my head, "No reason".

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, "I understand if you don't wanna talk about it, but my advice; you're gonna need to be patient." She walked back behind the counter and Max strolled in, tossing the keys on the counter.

"'s all ready for ya, take it easy now" I grabbed the keys,

"Thanks again, I'll see you around."

I sat down in the car and shook my head, turned on the radio and started driving towards Tulsa. Soon after I left I had to roll up the window, since it started raining. My wipers were in a bad shape and it was getting darker. _Just my luck_, I mumbled to myself as I turned to the highway and could barely see. Luckily, I had driven that route many times before, so I knew exactly where I was going. I turned up the music and sang along to some Elvis song, which I didn't even like.

I looked at the time and I still had a lot of time before I had to be in Tulsa. I decided to stop at a small diner on the way. I pulled up and filled the tank. Then I parked and ran inside to get something to eat. The place was almost empty, but a few truckers were sitting by the counter. I sat in a booth further away from the door and ordered my food. They had a radio on and I was listening to the news. The weather was going to be bad in Tulsa, and they had found homeless people staying in an abandoned house in Broken Arrow. I tuned out and looked out the window. I could barely see my car, though it was parked close to the door. I ate my food and started towards Tulsa again.

When I reached the edge of town, I was feeling relieved. I had made it this far in this weather and my car was still running smoothly. The water was splashing under the tires and spilling all over the pavement. All I wanted to do was to go to dad's and go to sleep. I was rubbing my eyes, trying to stay awake the rest of the way. I turned on the light to see if Max had left the papers under the visor. I opened the visor and saw them there. When I turned the lights off and concentrated back on the road, I was driving way over the speed limit and for a second I was sure there was something on the road. I stepped on the break, making the car swerve and start spinning. I had no control of the car and was starting to panic. It was a flashing moment, when the car slammed into a pole, the passenger side first. I let go of the steering wheel and covered my face, knowing it wouldn't help me at all. I hit my head hard on the window and I fell into a peaceful darkness.


	2. Help

I don't own the Shepards, shame. 

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes, all I could feel was my head pounding and that I was stuck. It took me a while to regain some state of understanding. I fought off the seatbelt and pushed the door as hard as I could. It didn't move at all. I tried again, this time it made creaking noises. I kept pushing it until it opened and I crawled out.<p>

I laid on the cold and wet grass for a while, trying to understand what happened. I pushed myself up and looked at the car, it was practically around the pole and the hood was crushed. I held my head in my hands for a while and as I lifted my head, my left hand was covered in blood. I climbed out of the ditch and looked around, trying to make out anything I recognized. I saw train tracks and DX was little further up the road. I didn't see any people anywhere and DX had closed hours ago. I swore at myself, before I walked over to the tracks and made my way towards town.

It was raining and I was soaked after only a few minutes. The only reason why I knew I was going in the right direction was the glow of street lights on the town side. I felt dizzy for a while and had to sit down. While I was sitting on the tracks, I thought about the car and the cargo. I realized that if the cops were to get the car, I'd be in prison before I knew it. I got up and started to run towards the town. I knew where I had to go to get help. I fell down a few times because my head was spinning, but I knew I needed to keep going.

I got winded after a while and had to walk the rest of the way. I saw the freight trains parked on the tracks and knew that I had to get to the road from here. Soon I was under the street lights, walking into the industrial area. I was looking for a big concrete building with cars outside. It wasn't too hard to find, I just had to follow the loud noises. The gate was closed and a younger boy was sitting in a booth.

He raised his brow as I walked over to him, "I'm here to see Ryan" The boy looked at me, measuring me from head to toes.

"Your name?"

"Cassie. Savage"

He thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Doesn't ring a bell. I can't let you inside".

I stood there, my mouth hanging open. It was pouring down and I was standing outside, because the boy wouldn't open the gate for me. "Are you serious? I've known him longer than you have"

He shook his head, "I don't really give a shit. Besides, Ryan ain't even here yet."

I hugged myself, "Are you seriously gonna leave me standing here in the rain? I won't cause any trouble, I promise" I was starting to shake.

The boy gave me an apologetic look, "Fine" He said and opened the gate.

I thanked him and ran to the door. It was open and I could hear muffled voices inside. I opened the door and walked in, looking around. I felt a hand grab my arm,

"Cassie? What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" It was Robert.

I was rubbing my arms, trying to warm my body. I felt tears prickling in my eyes. "I need some help." He nodded and walked past me, making his way upstairs. I could see him shaking his head. I was freezing and waited for Robert to come back. He came back downstairs with David and Tim.

Tim looked at me, his eyes colder I had ever seen them before, "What the hell?" I looked at him, then averted my gaze down. Before I could say anything, he continued, "Wait, let me guess. You're in trouble" He glared at me and walked right over, "Answer me".

I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Yeah."

He shook his head, "Then you came to the wrong place."

I looked at his back as he was walking away from me. "Please, be fair Tim."

He turned around and pointed his finger at me, "Don't you fucking talk to me about fair."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I did it for my family. You if anyone should understand that."

He walked over to me and pushed his finger on my chest, "_You_ were a part of my family and _you_ turned your back on me" he growled at my face. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

I took in a shaky breath as I looked Tim walking away from me, "Tim, he's gonna kill my brother" I managed to say and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your brothers are in jail. But just out of curiosity, who are we talking about?"

I sniffled, "Damian"

Tim let out a laugh, before turning around and leaning against the doorway, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

I shook my head and said nothing. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a beer. He made his way past me, "Still, you came to the wrong place."

I couldn't see and started wiping the tears away, "Please Tim," I pleaded as his gang was staring at him and me., "I promise I'll tell you everything, but please, help me".

He stopped and I could hear him taking a deep breath, "Go wait in the kitchen" then he turned to David and Robert, "You go with her" I looked up at his back as he climbed up the steps. He stopped when he reached the door, "Cassie, don't make me repeat myself".

I quickly made my way into the kitchen and sat down. Robert and David were following me and David offered me coffee, "With milk, right" I nodded and he poured milk in the cup, offering it to me. I nodded and put my hands around the cup to warm them.

It didn't take long for Tim to come back down. He tossed a blanket to me and closed the door behind him. He sat across from me and propped his feet on the table, "I'm listening."

I put the blanket around me and took a sip of my coffee, "Well, uh, where do you want me to start?"

"Well, why don't we start with why are you here, looking like you went through a meat grinder?"

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I, uh, was driving to bring a package to one of Damian's associates, and I was driving way too fast. I drove off the road."

Tim nodded, "What do you need me for?" I scooted my chair a little bit away from him, so he wouldn't reach me,

"There might be a few guns under the backseat. And the car is registered under Kevin's name." I wanted the ground to swallow me.

"Are you serious?" Tim asked and I could hear Robert and David whispering behind him. I nodded. "Are you like married to trouble or something? 'Cause it seems to be wherever you are."

"I'm so sorry Tim" I muttered back to him. He leaned back in his chair and I looked up at him when he spoke,

"Where's the car?"

"Close to DX, on the road that goes away from town"

He nodded and turned to David and Robert, "Go get the car. And take Curly with you." They exited the room and I wanted to be anywhere else.


	3. Fool

"What is it with you and Damian?" Tim asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you want the whole story?" He raised his brows and I knew it was a ridiculous question. "Well, it started a while after Kevin and Nick went back to McAlester" He leaned back in his chair and I could see he was trying to hold himself together. I knew I was walking on thin ice, so I decided to continue;

* * *

><p><em>I was at Tastee Freeze, getting a shake. One guy from his gang walked over to me, "Damian wants to see you" <em>

_I told him I had nothing to talk to him about. I looked out the window and saw Damian getting out of his car and leaning against it. I finished my shake and went outside, knowing he wouldn't leave until I talked to him. I walked over to him, "What do you want?"_

_He smiled, "I need you to do a few things for me" I shook my head and he laughed, "You know I have people inside BigMac too."_

_I looked at him, "You've gotta to be kidding me."_

_He shook his head, "No."_

_"You're just playing with me." I walked away and heard him mumbling behind me._

* * *

><p>"And you didn't think to tell me about this"<p>

I rolled my eyes, "No, because I honestly thought he was just playing with me. Would you have taken him seriously?" I questioned him and he just snorted. 

* * *

><p><em>The next day I went down to McAlester to see Nick and Kevin, since Kevin got out of solitary. I got there and did all the routine checks, like all the other times I had been there. I walked after the guard over to the booth, where Kevin and Nick were supposed to be brought. Nick sat in front of me and I felt my stomach make a violent turn. Before he could say anything I blurted out, "Where's Kev?" <em>

_Nick just shook his head, "He was beaten up pretty bad last night, after he got out of solitary. It was really bad Cassie, he was still unconscious at the infirmary when I left to come here."_

_I stared at Nick, "Who was it?"_

_He just shrugged, and just then I knew Damian hadn't been kidding. I looked at Nick and put my hand against the glass, "I love you. Please, take care of yourself"_

_he looked at me increduously, "I love you too, but what's going on?"_

_I just smiled, trying to hide the panic in my voice, "Nothing, everything's okay".  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You do know that he called me? He said that you were acting strange." Tim said to me and I just played with the hem of my shirt. <p>

* * *

><p><em>I stormed out of the prison as fast as I could and sped all the way from McAlester to here, without thinking about anything but Kevin lying on the infirmary bed. I knew Damian would be somewhere around the corner pub down by the river, so I drove straight to there. <em>

_It was like he was waiting there for me, leaning against the wall and smoking._

_I stopped the car and walked over to him, "What the hell did you do?"_

_He smiled, "I'm giving you options. Either you do as I say or your brother doesn't walk out of that prison, ever"_

_I stared at him, "I swear Tim's gonna kill you when he finds out."_

_Damian threw his cigarette butt away, "He ain't gonna find out, because you ain't telling. If I find out that someone knows, your brother is as good as dead." Then he was standing right in front of me, I could imagine the blood run through his veins. "Am I clear?"_

_I nodded, afraid to say anything._

_"Good. Now, I need some drinks for the bar." Then he gave me a piece of paper with an address on it and walked off. I was left standing there, looking at piece of paper in my hand._

* * *

><p>"When he said 'a few things', what'd he mean?" Tim asked me, looking a little angry already.<p>

"He meant that I would have to do what he said".

Tim was rubbing his temples, "You are some new kind of stupid. This is exactly what happened before, and here you go again. I think you just outdid Curly".

"I know that, but at the moment it really seemed like the only thing to do. You've seen what he can do".

Tim was about to say something, but got up as he heard the boys coming back. The garage door was being lifted and a tow truck pulled in, my wrecked car on the back. David, Robert and Curly got out of the car and they shook their heads.

"It's wrecked, man." David said to Tim.

"Did you open the backseat already?"

Curly came around the car, "No, but I'll open it now."

Tim took a few steps backwards and looked as his brother cranked it open with a crowbar. I heard it open and Curly laughed, "Wow."

Tim looked past him and his hands balled into fists.

"Cassie" He yelled and I walked over to him, not knowing what he was so mad about.

He grabbed my arm forcefully and shoved me closer to the car, "You call this a few?" I looked down and saw that the entire backseat was filled with guns.

"I swear," I said as I looked at Tim, "I had no idea. I never see the packages"

He pushed me towards the kitchen, "God, you're just.. I don't even have words for this anymore."

I sat back down in the kitchen and Tim leaned against the counter, "Well, might as well get this over with" I nodded and continued; 

* * *

><p><em>I hated myself for doing it, but I drove to Texas the same night, into a small town called Clarksville. I had been there before, because my aunt Susan lives there. I drove to the address he gave me and looked for the guy. His guys packed all the booze into my car and I drove back to Tulsa, where Damian's guys unloaded the car. It was easy, I only had to drive where Damian wanted me to.<em>

_At first, it was just small things like that, but soon he wanted me to give a bigger effort. So I started to bring illegal guns and drugs from Texas. I don't know where he got all his supply, but it was always the same place and the same guys loading the car. Most of the time I didn't even have to drive all the way back to Tulsa, because some of his guys would pick it up_ _at a rest stop or something._

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, Cassie? Did you learn nothing from before?"<p>

I looked at him, a little offended, "I had no choice, I was afraid he'd kill Kev or Nick." Then I shook my head, "He's probably going to anyway, since his guns are there." I said pointing at the car. 

* * *

><p><em>Once, when I was around here, driving with Damian, I asked him why he wanted me to do it and not one of his gang. He told me it was because I was inconspicuous, I wouldn't stick out from the crowd. And even if the cops were to pull me over, their first thought wouldn't be that I'd have anything illegal in my car. I sighed and he just laughed at me, "Soon, you won't even think about it, it'll be like any other job"<em>

* * *

><p>"It was a little after that I decided I needed to get out of town. I knew you'd figure it out eventually." I was ashamed and looked away. He dug a pack of smokes from his pocket, tossing it on the table. I wanted to grab one, but decided against it once I looked at Tim. "I couldn't even tell dad why I was leaving." <p>

* * *

><p><em>I got settled in Clarksville, at my aunt's, and bought books to study at home. I wanted to be something when I got out of this mess. I often thought about going to the police, but I realized it wouldn't probably do any good, so I didn't.<em>

_Then Damian started calling me every week, picking up stuff and dropping it off at various places. There was always a thought about Nick and Kevin in my head, thinking that I'd lose both of them if I didn't do as Damian said.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tim snorted, "You should've talked to me." I let out a sigh, "Trust me, I tried." Tim shook his head, disappointed. <p>

* * *

><p><em>Then he started taking me along, when he went to collect debts or just to threaten people. I guess he wanted me to see what he was capable of and make me fear him. It worked, after a few times, I just didn't want to see it anymore. He would just beat up the guy if he felt like it, and then just leave him lying. I feared him, a lot. He always carried a heater with him too, and I just waited for the day he would use it on me.<em>

_Fear paralyzes you, you just push forward, not knowing where it'll end if it ever will.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"And now I'm here." I stated.<p> 


	4. Home

Tim put on his jacket and headed for the door without saying a word. I watched him walk out and talk to Curly. Curly strolled into the kitchen and sat across from me.  
>"You don't need to babysit me, I got nowhere else to go anyway."<p>

Curly grinned, "I ain't babysitting, just keeping you company."

"Ain't that the same thing?" He shook his head and looked out, as if to check if anyone was watching. Then he lit up a joint and offered it to me.

"No thanks, I've seen enough of that" He shrugged and kept smoking. I turned in the chair and looked around the room, there were a lot of younger boys I had never seen before.

"Hey Curly, what's up with the kids?"

He was confused first and then realized what I was talking about as he glanced past me. "A lot of the older guys got drafted, so we had to do something."

"But they're just kids"

Curly half-smiled, "Yeah, like there is a whole lot to choose from on the East side." I looked at the boys, the couldn't have been more than 13.

"Why are you nice to me?"

He played with his lighter and looked up, "Why you askin'?" when I didn't answer but kept looking at him, he grinned, "You're different. The only girl that Tim's been with I actually like"

Curly got himself a beer from the fridge and sat back down. "You know, you really should listen to him." I waited for him to continue. "You keep fighting him. He's supposed to be tough 'n all. And he is. But do you know what it does when you don't listen to him?"

I just shrugged. "It's bad for his reputation. People respect him, but it makes him seem weak that he can't get you to listen." I just kept staring at me and noticed it. He flashed a grin, "I know, I even surprise myself sometimes." Then his voice turned serious, "I really don't give a shit what you do when you're alone, but just listen to him when you're somewhere in public, alright?"

I smiled at him, but kept my gaze down, "I won't make any promises." 

I was exhausted and walked over to the couch in the corner and laid down on my stomach. I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes.

"You ain't gonna pass out on me, are ya?" I heard Curly ask, but his voice sounded distant.

"Of course not" I mumbled an answer. Soon enough, all the noises blended together. And then there was nothing. 

I felt someone kicking the couch and turned over to see who it was.

"Get up" I heard Tim say as he walked away from me, and sat down by the table.

He was drinking coffee as I sat up, holding my head in my hands, "Shit" I murmured to myself. I looked up at the clock and it was already eleven. Tim was reading the newspaper as I got coffee and sat down, at the other end of the table. We sat in silence, I didn't know what to do or say.

"Uh," I started as Tim got up, "Can I get a ride to the hospital?"

He raised his brow at me, "Why?" I showed the gash on my head, "I'm gonna have them take a look at it, I think it might need stitches"

Tim nodded, "I'm leaving in five" He walked out and I sat there, thinking of what I should do. As I heard the front door slam, I got up and walked over to my car, looking for my bag. Once I found it, I walked out where Tim was already waiting by his car. I sat down and he turned the radio on before he started towards the hospital.

"You're gonna go to Damian and tell that you messed up your car" Tim stated as we were turning to the hospital parking lot.

"What?" I asked him, trying to understand his logic.

"He's gonna find it out anyway. Just say that someone towed it already and you don't know where it is.

" "But—" I started but he interrupted me,

"You came for help, would you just fucking accept it?"

I looked away from him and got out, "Thanks Tim, I really mean it". As soon as I slammed the door shut, he drove off. 

I walked into the hospital, to the reception where an older woman was sitting. "Excuse me, I fell over yesterday and I'd like someone to look at this" I showed the gash on my head and the older lady went through her papers.

"I'll get one of the ER doctors here and they'll take a look at it. What's your name darling?"

"Cassandra Savage"

She nodded, "Alright, ms Savage, sit down and wait for a moment". I sat down and leaned back in the chair. My head was hurting and I just wanted to go to dad's.

Soon a middle-aged man came after the reception nurse. "ms Savage, would you follow me here please." I got up and followed him into a small space with a bed.

"Hop on the bed" I put down my bag and did as I was told. The doctor sat in front of me, "Alright, let me see." I turned my head and he lifted my hair to get a better look. "Hmmh, you're gonna need stitches" he said as he leaned back. "Just lean back and take a comfortable position."

He got up and rummaged through the cabinets. Once he found what he was looking for, he sat back down. "This is gonna sting a little" He said as he put his hand on my head and poured a cold liquid straight into the gash. I closed my eyes and put a hand on my mouth so I wouldn't scream. It felt like someone stabbing your head.

The doctor patted the gash gently, before taking out the needle. "Just a little more, then we'll be done here" I kept chewing on my cheek as I felt the needle going in and out of my skin. It felt like forever, but finally the doctor got up, "We're all done, you can go home now. Just take it easy, it looked like a nasty wound."

I thanked him as I got my stuff and went back into the reception. I saw the payphones in the hall and walked over to them. I dug my pockets and found a few coins. I put them and dialed a familiar number. 

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Cassie"

I could hear he was happy, "Darling, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm actually in town. I stopped by at the hospital and don't have a ride home. Would you come and pick me up?"

"What happened baby?" He asked concerned, "Yeah, I'll take about 15 minutes, hang tight."

"Thanks dad" I hung up and went outside for a smoke.


	5. Best Friends

After I got my things back to dad's and ate lunch, I decided to go look for Damian. It wouldn't be hard, I knew exactly where to look for. I walked down to the river and crossed the football field, into a small bar. I could already hear him yelling inside as I came around the corner. I walked in and Damian was taking shots by the counter. I walked over to him

"Hey",

He turned to look at me, and moved my hair to see the stitches, "What happened to you? And you are way late."

I shook my head, trying to sound confident. "I uh, drove off the road last night."

He cleared his throat, "And where is your car?"

I ran a hand through my hair, stopping to feel the stitches. "I don't know. I was going there today and it was gone."

He threw the shot glass on the floor and it exploded into small pieces, "How do you not know where it is? My fucking guns are in there" He hissed and I leaned a little away from him.

"I'm sorry. It ain't my fault that someone towed it. What was I supposed to do?"

"You should've come here" I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath, "I was at the hospital".

"Fuck" he spat and got up, "There went a whole lot of money".

"I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "A little late for that"

"Please, I really didn't do it on purpose."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside "Do you have any idea what happens if I don't deliver the guns on time?"

I shook my head and looked up at him, trying to look pathetic, "If cops get to the car, I'm gonna go to jail"

Damian shrugged as he lit up a cigarette, "Do you really think I care?" I crossed my arms, "Come on," he started, "Even you know you're replacable."

"Are you saying- "

He cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, if it comes to that" My stomach made a violent turn. "Now go, get out of my turf" he said, before tossing his cigarette butt away and going back inside.

I shuffled away from the bar, the noises sounding distant when I reached the side of the football field. I walked over to the bus stop on the other side and sat down on the bench. There was an older man waiting for a bus also and he gave me an apologetic look. I just raised my eyebrows and leaned back, lighting a cigarette. When the bus came, I got on it and hoped that it would take me somewhere, anywhere but here.

I got off a few stops earlier, just to walk around and see if Evie was home. She had moved in with Steve after I had gone to Texas. We had called from time to time, but we hadn't really talked. I walked closer to the address she had given me, in case I was ever in town. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was still better than living at her house.

I knocked on the door, and Steve appeared in the doorway. "Cassie, Evie didn't say—"

I interrupted him, "She doesn't know, surprise visit of some sort"

He grinned, "Ah, she's in the living room. Just go straight here and it's the first on the left." I nodded and stepped in.

"Who was it?" I heard Evie ask and Steve held back laughter, "Some gal was selling something" he answered her as I walked towards the living room.

I walked to the doorway, "Y'all want to buy some slaves?"

She turned around and ran over to me, "Cassie, I haven't seen you in ages" She pulled back and held my shoulders, "What happened to you?"

I hugged her again, "Nothing, don't worry about it"

We both sat on the couch, "What's going on, why are you here? Are you here to stay?"

I smiled at her, "I came just to visit. I don't know about staying, I might still go back to Texas".

We talked about what was going on in our lives and what she was planning for her future. Then she turned to look at the clock, "Why don't we go get coffee or shakes at Tastee Freeze?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Evie got up and she looked like she was uncomfortable for a moment, then she yelled to Steve, "Babe, I'm gonna take the car" Steve yelled an okay back and Evie went around the house collecting all her stuff. "Can't find anything in this stupid mess" she complained as we headed out the door.

We got to the Tastee Freeze and sat down in a booth away from the door. As the waitress brought our coffees, Evie kept looking at me oddly. "What?" I finally asked her.

"Have you seen Tim?"

I stirred my coffee, "Yeah"

She leaned forward, "And?"

"He hates me, and I don't blame him"

Evie laughed and shook her head, "He doesn't hate you."

I drank my coffee and looked out the window, before coming back to the subject, "You should've seen him. God, I wish I'd never left."

I felt Evie's hand on mine and she gave me an assuring squeeze, "It'll be alright, don't worry sweetie." I smiled at her, she had always been there for me, even if I had acted like an asshole.

She straightened out a little bit on the other side of the table and took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you"

I looked at her, looking for a sign whether it was good or bad, but couldn't see anything. "Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

She grinned, her face glowing, "I'm pregnant, Cas".

I sat there, staring at her, "You're—no way" I blurted and she started laughing at me.

"Yes I am, and I never thought I could surprise you like this."

I just sat there for a while, collecting my thoughts, "You just never said anything about it. Jesus Eve, I'm so happy for you" I hugged her over the table and she kissed my cheek.

"I'm so happy I got to tell you in person. You're my best friend, and will always be."

I smiled at her, "I know, I love you too".


	6. Nightmare

We walked out into the cool night air and I decided to smoke before we left. We sat on the bench outside and Evie grinned, then turned to look at me, "Why don't we go for drinks? I'll get a pepsi, but I'll buy you a beer"

I smiled at her, "Sounds good, but it'll be my treat". I flicked the cigarette butt away and we drove to Buck's, which was still going strong. As we stepped out of the car, we could hear the music blaring inside. We walked up the steps and opened the door for Evie. We went up to the counter and I ordered a Pepsi and a beer.

"Nothing's really changed here." I said and Evie laughed,

"I don't think it ever will."

I looked around and saw Tim and his gang, sitting around their usual table.

"Shit" I mumbled as I saw a younger girl sitting next to Tim, trailing her fingers up and down his thigh. I turned to Evie, who was confused until she saw him too.

I smiled at Evie, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I knew it would happen eventually." On the inside, my heart was breaking. I knew what I did was wrong, but I still loved him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"How you doin' miss Savage?" Ryan was standing there, as handsome as ever.

"I'm doing good, how are you Ryan?" I could imagine Evie rolling her eyes.

"Better now," He grinned and took a seat next to me. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I haven't been around to see, you should know that. Especially now that you run with Tim."

"It's a shame you haven't been here, bein' single looks good on you."

Ryan said winking and I held back a laughter when Evie leaned a little forward, "Why don't you go harass someone else, huh?".

Ryan leaned against the counter, a little closer to me, "Nah, I'm fine right here."

Then he brushed a lock of my hair and I looked down, "You know Ryan, I had the biggest crush on you."

He smiled, "I know."

I let out a soft laugh, "But that was in middle school." He was confused until his gaze shifted to the front door behind us.

I felt someone leaning against my chair and I felt a face next to mine, "Fancy meetin' you here".

Damian swirled my stool around so I was facing him. "What are you doing here?"

He half-grinned, "I need a word."

I smiled, "I got plenty".

He just rolled his eyes and moved aside so I could get down. I hopped down and felt a hand grab me. I slapped it away as I saw it was the other boy that was with Damian, "Don't touch me."

I turned to look at Ryan, "Make sure Eve gets home, alright?"

He nodded, but I could see he headed for Tim. I walked outside after Damian and when we reached his car, he grabbed the front of my jacket and slammed me against the car.

"Listen to me, I'm in deep shit because of the guns."

"What can I do? I have no idea where they are" I raised my voice.

I tried to push him further away so I could walk away but I was pushed back, "This is not a fucking joke"

"You think I'm enjoying this? You know what, fuck you and fuck your gang" I screamed and soon I felt tingling on my cheek. Damian slapped me with the back of his hand and it hurt.

"So you're hitting girls now? That's awful tough of you." Tim was walking towards us and Damian was furious.

"She has a foul mouth on her."

"That's nothing new." Tim grabbed my arm and pushed me past him, where Curly was standing. "What are you doin' here anyway? Quite far from your turf."

Damian adjusted his clothes, "Needed to talk to her." He glared at me, then motioned his guys to get in the car.

Tim folded his arms, "And now you're done." Damian got into his car and flipped us off before driving up the road.

Tim shook his head, "You're damn prone to trouble. It's everywhere you go. Tone it down a bit, next time I might not be there."

I held a hand on my cheek and tried to hold my thoughts to myself, "Is that a promise?" I asked before I started to walk home. I dug my bag for a smoke but only found an empty pack. I cursed under my breath and tossed the crumbled pack away.

"You ain't going anywhere," Tim said and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back towards Buck's. We reached the house and I ripped my arm from his grip. "I'm fed up with your shit"

"So? You gonna fight me 'cause of it?" I screamed.

Tim shook his head before slamming me against the wall, "Do you not want my help, huh?"

I leaned my head back, "I didn't say that"

"You better start answering, because I ain't going to if you keep getting in trouble on purpose."

I looked at him and he did look tired. And angry. "I wasn't saying—"

"Do you want my help or not?" he raised his voice and I tried to avert his eyes. He grabbed my chin and made it impossible. I nodded and took a few steps back. "We got that settled. Nice chattin' with you."

He grabbed my arm and pushed me up the steps. I didn't fight him, I was too tired. He pushed me towards the counter, "Hey Jane, give her some ice will ya" he ordered and the girl put ice in a towel and gave it to me.

"Give me Jack to go with it."

Soon enough, I had a glass of Jack in front of me. The ice felt good on my cheek, helping with the swelling. My face was throbbing and tingling and all I wanted to do was to go home and sleep.

I could feel Evie's piercing gaze next to me, "What happened to you?"

I just shook my head, "We had a disagreement."Then I turned to Ryan, who walked back to us, "Didn't I ask you to get Eve home?"

Evie slapped my arm, "I'm right here and not going anywhere. Now who did that to you?"

I lowered the towel from my face, "Damian. And I'm serious about you going home." I pleaded her, "Just go".

"Fine" I could see she was offended as she stood up and marched out the door.

Ryan patted my back, "Don't worry, she's been real moody anyway." I rolled my eyes, "Don't" I stood up, tossing the towel and ice on the floor and heading for the door.

I slammed the door open and walked down the steps, decided to head for home. "Cassie" I heard Tim yell and I turned around.

"What do you want?"

Tim tossed his beer can away, "You ain't walking home. I gotta head out anyway." I didn't even say anything, just walked over to his car and sat in the front.

He leaned against the car and waited for some of his gang to hop in the back. When he started driving, I kept my gaze away from him. Before we reached my house, I opened the glovebox, where I knew he kept cigarettes, I took one and I could feel his eyes on me. When he stopped the car I climbed out, mumbling a thanks. I lit up as soon as I got out and sat down on the porch, tossing my purse on the grass. I was so angry at Tim and everybody else for no reason really, that I just wanted to break things.

* * *

><p>It was around seven in the morning when dad came home, reeking of booze and cigarettes and something else I couldn't really figure out. I had passed out on the couch so I was startled when he stumbled in.<p>

"Dad, are you okay?" He stumbled over to the recliner and sat down.

He was mumbling something but I couldn't understand a word. "Dad, what happened?"

He took my hand, "I'm sorry princess"

I shushed him, "It's okay, just hang tight" I tried to go get him some water but he had a tight grip on my hand.

"I'm so sorry baby, I really am." He was sobbing and I had never seen him like this and it was scaring me.

"What happened?"

He pulled me into a tight hug, "Princess, they found Kevin dead last night. I really tried to protect him too. I'm so sorry baby"

I hugged him, not knowing what to do. "No dad, please say it ain't true" I felt tears prickling in my eyes and a heavy grip on my heart.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could". I bursted into a helpless cry. I had lost my brother.

Soon enough dad passed out on the recliner and I went to sit on the floor, hugging my knees. I had cried for what felt like forever and I couldn't stop.

I laid on my back, looking up at the roof, tears streaming on my face. I closed my eyes for only a second and when I opened them again, I saw lights dancing on the ceiling and felt a cool breeze on my face. Dad was still passed out on the recliner.

I slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom to get a bucket for dad. I placed it on the floor next to him. He looked so peaceful and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"You tried your best" I whispered before walking down the hall and stopping at Kevin's door. I slowly pushed it open and stood there, watching around. Tears were streaming down my face as I went to sit on the edge of his bed, the springs creaking under my weight. I laid down, closing my eyes.


	7. Memories

I laid on the bed, hugging the pillows that still smelled like Kevin. I thought of our relationship and felt guilty for not appreciating him enough. I loved him and Nick more than anything, and now Kevin wasn't here. I had taken him for granted and now I had lost him.

* * *

><p><em>I had been 10 and I had come home from a Christmas party at school. I had walked over to Kevin's room, where he had been with a few of his friends. As soon as he saw my face, he told his friends he would see them later. I kept staring at the floor when they passed me and Kevin patted the bed next to him. I sat down next to him and started sobbing. <em>

_He hugged me, "What is it Cas?" _

_I sniffled, "We aren't trash, are we?" _

_He was a little taken aback, but stroked my hair, "No we ain't. Did someone say that?" I nodded and leaned my head against his chest. _

_He held me tight, "We ain't trash. We just don't have a lot of money, that doesn't mean trash" He then got up and ran a hand through his hair, "Who said it?" _

_"A boy from my class. He's a jerk anyway" _

_He lowered himself to be on the same level with me, "Look, don't listen to him, or anybody who tells you different. You are beautiful, princess. We love you no matter what, alright?" He then offered me his hand, "Come on, let's go get ice cream" _

_I jumped up and hugged him, "I love you Kev" "Love you too princess."_

* * *

><p>Kevin had always been there for me. He was the oldest of us, and he never let us forget that. He always told Nick to look after me. We would fight every now and then, mostly about me doing things I wasn't supposed to. And it wasn't even really fighting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It had been a horrible day and it got worse, when I was coming home from school. I saw guys that hung out with Nick, standing on the porch. As I walked to the door I heard them chuckling, and David pointed at me, "Baby Savage, what happened to your face?" I had been 14 and didn't enjoy being called Baby. I just opened the door and walked straight into my room. I could hear them walking in behind me and making themselves comfortable in the living room.<em>

_When I heard the door open again after a while, I knew it would be only a matter of seconds before I would be yelled at. I sat down on the edge of the bed and wanted the ground to swallow me. "Cassie!" I heard Nick yell. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room, where he was sitting with his friends. _

_I leaned against the door frame, "What happened to your face?" He walked up to me and grabbed my chin, jerking my head from side to side. There was bruising on my other cheek, and a cut right on my cheekbone. _

_I slapped his hand away, "It's just a bruise, nothing about it" I turned around and my intention was to walk away, but I bumped into Kevin. _

_"You ain't going anywhere" He stated and I made no attempts to go. _

_I sighed and he lifted my chin, "What happened?" _

_"It was nothing, really." He raised his brow, "Not what I hear" I looked up at him and he was just staring at me, waiting for me to tell him. _

_"There is this girl. She's a year older than I am. I was with Evie, waiting for the bus and she came up to us. Evie apparently knew them and they were she said something about fucking Nick." I glared at Nick, but he wasn't bothered by it. "Anyway, I told her that there was no chance, because she was ugly. So she slapped me, or I don't know if you could call it a slap, it was ridiculous. So I punched her, right in the nose." _

_I heard some of the boys chuckling, but I could see Kevin wasn't amused one bit. "You do not agitate or annoy people and you don't go hitting people like that, got it?" I nodded and he took a deep breath, "How did your face end up like that?" _

_I bit my lip. "His brother". It was all I had to say to see Kevin from a little annoyed to entirely outraged. _

_"So you're saying a guy did this to you?" _

_I kept staring at the floor. "But I did start it, so I guess I deserved it." _

_"No, you didn't. I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow and you're gonna tell me who it was." "Are we done here?" I asked before pushing past him, tears rolling down my cheeks._

_The next morning I was trying to cover up the bruises on my face, but gave up after a few failed attempts. It would be of no use anyway. So I went into the kitchen, to face the inevitable. Dad was sitting, reading the morning paper. "I heard what happened yesterday." He didn't look up from his paper and I sat down next to him, unable to look at him. "I'm very disappointed in you" He said before getting up and walking away._

_I was relieved to get out of school, when the final bell rang. I had been called everything you could imagine and all I wanted to do was be at home. But as soon as I stepped outside from school, I could see the girl and her friends sitting on a bench next to the stairs. _

_I walked down and she glared at me, "We are so not done yet" I tried to ignore her, but she came up to me and pushed me backwards. _

_"Come on, just leave me alone." I told her but she just smirked. _

_"No, and wait till my brother comes here" I tried to go past her, but she just moved right in front of me, so I decided to push her. _

_"What do ya think you're doin'?" I heard his brother walk up to us. "I guess you didn't get the point yesterday, huh?" I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Then the boy straightened out, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_"What's happening here?" Kevin walked in front of me, "Get in the car Cas" I went into the car, where Nick was waiting. It didn't take long for Kevin to come back and he grinned at me. I leaned back in the seat and looked down. Kevin sat in front of me and Nick sped off. Kevin turned to look at me, "He ain't gonna bother you anymore." I nodded,, but didn't say anything._

* * *

><p>I didn't even thank him. It was a thought that made me cry, like I had been doing for the past three days, laying in Kevin's bed, crying. I curled into a ball and pulled the cover over me. He had been my best friend and I had always been closer with him than with Nick. My heart had shattered into small pieces and all I wanted was for everything to be over.<p> 


End file.
